


Tek Jansen and the Daily Girl!: A Tek Jansen Adventure

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [1]
Category: Fake News FPF, Tek Jansen (Comic), The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: F/M, Jon Stewart expy, Ridiculous, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Tek Jansen rescues a political prisoner. A political prisoner with sky-blue eyes and brushed-back hair...and a penchant for word puzzles.





	Tek Jansen and the Daily Girl!: A Tek Jansen Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 01/23/2009, with the author's note:  
> "This was inspired by sailorptah's picture "[Tek and the Daily Girl](http://sailorptah.deviantart.com/art/Tek-and-the-Daily-Girl-108770179)." (Inspired in the sense that ever since I saw it, I haven't been able to get this out of my head.)"

The sounds of laserfire and fighting grew louder outside the small, bare room and blue eyes glanced up from a handheld data-carrier. One of the guards had chucked it into the cell when the prisoner's impassioned pleas for rationality had begun to make him  _ think _ , hoping it would provide enough distraction to allow him to again wallow in his indoctrination.

 

It hadn't, and the guard had had to be replaced after wondering out loud "Well  _ why _ are we doing this?" But it still allowed the prisoner something to occupy her mind, as the handheld was filled with word puzzles.

 

The sounds outside, however, drew her attention away from twenty-three vertical ( _ eleven letters, principle export of Efuen 4: Nufjeyh pods _ ) and she set the handheld aside as she got to her feet. Whatever was happening was happening just outside the door to her cell, and she allowed a brief flutter of hope to well inside her.

 

Maybe her jailers were killing each other and she would die of starvation and neglect instead of being tortured to death!

 

Then much to her surprise, most of the door and large parts of the surrounding walls were vaporized. As she lowered her arms from their protective shielding of her face, she stared at the shadowy figure emerging from the slowly clearing smoke. Heavily muscled, impeccably coiffed, with thin-framed glasses perched on his heroic nose serving only to emphasize the steely gaze of his brown eyes.

 

For the first time in her life she felt the urge to swoon, but quickly dismissed the feeling.

 

"Political prisoner Satiria Daily?" the tall, virile man greeted her. "I'm Tek Jansen, of Alpha Squad 7. I'm here to remove you from this place."

 

"But—But all I did was overthrow a corrupt government with a bloodless coup of words," she protested. "Why would Alpha Squad 7 send someone to rescue  _ me _ ?  _ Anyone _ could've done that!"

 

Tek chuckled to himself. She obviously misunderstood.

 

"You obviously misunderstand," he told her.

 

Taking a step closer, he raised his laser pistol at the revolutionary's barely-covered and suddenly heaving chest.

 

"I'm not your rescuer...I'm your  _ assassin _ ."

  
_ Who  _ really _ misunderstood? Why has this scantily-clad woman of questionable values not yet experienced the sweet ambrosia of Tek Jansen's love? Why is Tek still fully clothed?! All this and more in the next installment of..."Tek Jansen and the Daily Girl!: A Tek Jansen Adventure"! _


End file.
